Undisclosed Desires
by Rumple53
Summary: Quelques mois après avoir levé le sort lancé sur Arendelle,Elsa reçoit une proposition surprenante d'un certain professeur Charles-Xavier : Rejoindre son école un temps afin de maitriser complètement ses pouvoirs. Elsa et Charles découvriront rapidement qu'une véritable alchimie les relie. Entre son devoir de Reine et la lutte pour la cause des mutants, quel destin choisira t-elle?
1. Introduction

*****°.*° **Introduction *°.*°  
><strong>

**Bonjour !**

Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans ma fanfiction crossover X-men/Frozen !

Petite information avant de commencer : Je vais parler d'évènements ayant eu lieu dans X-men : Days of the Future Past, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu ou voulez le voir, je vous signale que mon histoire peut contenir des SPOILERS...

Voici le cadre dans lequel se situe cette rencontre entre deux mondes...

Quelques mois après avoir participé au sauvetage de la vie du président, et ainsi de celle de sa soeur (et donc de l'humanité), Charles-Xavier a bien entamé la reconstruction et l'acceptation de sa nouvelle vie.

Cette histoire a lieu un an après les évènements de Days Of the Futur Past, et «l'école pour surdoués» a rouvert ses portes et accueille maintenant 5 mutants d'âges différents : **Le Fauve**, (Hank), qui est resté auprès de Charles pour reconstruire l'école et en devenir un enseignant, **Cyclope** (Scott), âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, envoyé par son frère aîné Alex, après qu'il eu accidentellement détruit sa maison et blessé ses proches, **Angel** (Warren), le mutant ailé, âgé alors d'une vingtaine d'années, et **Jean Grey**, alors âgée de 6 ans, accueillie au château par alternance pour y suivre quelques cours puis retourner chez ses parents afin de lui éviter l'asile psychiatrique (je me suis inspirée du comics pour sa jeunesse). Le dernier mutant est une des libertés scénaristiques que j'ai prise : **Quicksilver** (Pietro alias Peter), qui décide de fréquenter l'école pour surdoué après ses péripéties avec Charles dans la maison blanche (il n'était pas sensé le connaître avant l'âge adulte mais aux vues des évènements de DOFP j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans l'histoire...Qui ne voudrait pas inclure ce personnage avec une telle opportunité? Et puis je pense que Pietro, après ses péripéties ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux vis à vis d'une école accueillant des mutants, même s'il restera très autonome :).

L'histoire concerne donc Charles-Xavier et Elsa (Deux personnages que je trouve très compatibles, j'adore ce couple). Charles la rencontrera en se rendant à Arendelle, suite aux signaux du Cerebro pour continuer de recruter de nouveaux mutants.

J'ai pris une autre liberté scénaristique concernant Arendelle : Arendelle est une ville de Norvège quelque peu éloigné de la technologie moderne mais situé dans la même époque que DOFP. Elsa et Anna n'ont donc pas beaucoup voyagé et ont été élevées dans un royaume aux coutumes baignées de monarchie et d'artisanat mais ont connaissance du monde. L'arrivée de Charles et Hank se situe quelques mois après les évènements de Frozen.

Dernière petite précision, Elsa est âgée de 22 ans et Charles Xavier d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce crossover ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos review, que je puisse améliorer ou poursuivre mon histoire... De plus, si une idée vous traverse l'esprit et qu'elle convienne à ma trame, cela me tenterai bien de l'inclure dedans...

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1 : La proposition

****Chapitre 1 : La proposition****

**...**

**..**

**.**

Suite aux évènements qui l'avaient amené à reconsidérer le sens de son existence, le professeur Charles-Xavier avait activement repris la recherche d'autres mutants. En l'espace de onze mois, il avait réussit à trouver puis à convaincre quelques un d'entre eux de rejoindre son «école pour surdoués", au plus grand plaisir de Hank, le Fauve, qui avait su trouver avec engouement et aisance une place de mentor et de professeur à ses côtés.

L'ouverture (ou plutôt la réouverture, s'il fallait prendre en compte sa première tentative) de son école lui avait apporté une paix qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. En croisant le regard de ses deux premiers élèves accueillis ces derniers mois, il avait enfin réalisé qu'il lui était désormais impossible d'abandonner. Il avait été à deux doigts de laisser une guerre se déclarer sous ses yeux, paralysé par son sentiment d'abandon et de désespoir d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa soeur et l'usage de ses jambes. Charles esquissa un geste pour chasser de son esprit les sombres réminiscences que sa mémoire lui imposait par moment. Sa prétention. Sa naïveté. Son égoïsme... Tout cela avait voué sa première tentative à l'échec. Cet homme venu du futur, Logan, avait tout changé. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la nécessité de poursuivre le combat de la cause des mutants.

Le château avait donc été rénové en un mois à peine, afin d'effacer les traces de la guerre et les ravages de sa propre dépression. Cérébro fut rapidement remis sur pied avec l'aide de Fauve afin de retrouver Wolverine puis commencer à rechercher ses nouveaux élèves. Malheureusement, ce dernier restait introuvable, malgré ses longues heures de travail nocturne pour le percevoir. Sans quitter l'espoir de le retrouver un jour, Charles avait toutefois rapidement commencé ses recherches : Le premier mutant détecté avait franchi le seuil de l'école à peine deux semaines après, suivi de près par un second, et la vie avait repris doucement son cours, jusqu'à accueillir les suivants. L'erreur qu'il avait faite dans son insouciante vanité de croire que seul le contrôle des pouvoirs était la solution au problème des mutants était désormais bien loin. Son école était désormais bien plus que cela. Elle lui permettrait de leur apprendre non seulement à contrôler leur pouvoirs, mais aussi de les guider à travers le chemin sinueux qu'ils devaient parcourir afin d'accepter leur différence. Elle les protégerait du monde extérieur en attendant qu'ils soient prêts à lutter pacifiquement pour leur condition...

Le menton enfoncé au creux de sa main, Charles laissa un profond sentiment de paix l'envahir. L'air frais que la vitesse du bateau lui cinglait au visage vivifiait la moindre de ses réflexions. Le navire était taillé pour les trajets dans cette région et glissait sur les vagues avec l'aisance d'un dauphin. Hank, qui l'avait à nouveau accompagné pour ce voyage particulier, ne semblait quant à lui pas de cet avis. Prostré sur la balustrade du pont, le visage emmitouflé de plusieurs couches d'écharpes, son visage révélait toute l'exaspération qu'un faciès humain était capable d'exprimer.

«Rappelez moi pourquoi nous nous rendons sur le seul coin du monde où un jet ne peut atterrir?»

Sa question acerbe fit émerger Charles de ses pensées.

Les signaux puissants qu'avaient émi le Cerebro en détectant ce nouveau mutant avaient intrigué Charles dès le premier jour de ses recherches. Il avait néanmoins dû laisser sa curiosité de côté quelques mois le temps de venir en aide à la petite Jean Grey (pour qui les signaux avaient été également remarquables) et à ses parents en détresse. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais quitté de vue la préparation de ce voyage. D'après ses recherches et ce qu'il avait pu en percevoir, il s'agissait de la jeune Reine du royaume, d'où plusieurs rumeurs de sorcellerie circulaient dans les témoignages des populations locales.

«Les signaux du Cerebro n'ont jamais été aussi perçants...» Fit Charles en fixant l'horizon duquel pointait un imposant palais.

Hank sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais s'en abstint, ce qui fit sourire le professeur :

«Allons mon ami, regretterais tu de m'avoir accompagné , maintenant que nous sommes si prêts du but?»

«La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas savoir piloter un bateau pour tout vous dire...»

Charles déposa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

«D'après le commandant de bord, nous ne sommes plus qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de la côte et tout se passe à merveille...»

«Les miracles existent...»

Le port secondaire d'Arendelle se démarquait amplement de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent. Malgré quelques traces évidentes de modernité ici et là (comme par exemple la construction des bâtiments et le ciment des routes), tout y était comme figé dans le temps : la majorité des matériaux du port étaient en bois massif, et quelques carrioles traînées par d'imposants chevaux transportaient les cargaisons en partance. La ville se révéla être la même source de dépaysement. De vieilles bâtisses en côtoyaient de plus récentes, et les ruelles pavées briques par briques à l'aide d'une méthode ancienne accueillaient quelques automobiles motorisées. Charles ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse de l'architecture des rues.

Tout dans cette ville semblait converger vers un point central : Le château. Majestueux, imposant, il dominait de toute sa hauteur la ville grouillante d'activité. Plus les ruelles se rapprochaient du centre, plus les traces de technologies s'effacèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à des sentiers piétons et de larges places publiques. La mer fit également sa réapparition :Le port principal, taillé pour accueillir les visiteurs privilégiés, offrait une vue sur l'océan à couper le souffle. Charles et Hank eurent même la surprise de constater qu'il effectuait presque tout le tour du château. Toutes les façades de cette impressionnante oeuvre d'architecture reflétaient les lueurs mouvantes que les rayons du soleil faisait miroiter sur les vagues, laissant à voir aux visiteurs un spectacle d'une rare beauté.

Néanmoins ce n'est que lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil des immenses portes laissées ouvertes dans la journée que le véritable spectacle commença. Charles fit avancer son fauteuil, doublant Hank qui était resté à quelques pas de l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés. Une cour large de plusieurs centaines de mètres, taillée pour accueillir la foule entière du village, était intégralement recouverte de glace et servait de patinoire géante à quelques citoyens enjoués. Les fontaines avaient été gelées elles aussi, figeant l'eau qu'elles contenaient dans des formes d'une splendide finesse. Les murs recouverts de givre laissaient apparaître de subtiles formes géométriques, telle une tapisserie glacée. La moindre parcelle semblait avoir été façonnée des heures durant par des milliers de mains d'artisans experts. Quelques personnes glissaient plus ou moins adroitement sur la glace, et des rires d'enfants résonnèrent jusqu'à eux.

Charles entendit les pas de Hank venir jusqu'à lui.

«Quelque chose me dit que nous approchons du but...»

Charles acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Il repéra un passage laissé au sec qui donnait accès à l'entrée du château et s'y engagea. La voix de Hank vibra à nouveau sous les alcôves imposants qui surplombaient l'allée:

«Je ne sais pas si nous seront d'une quelconque utilité à ce mutant...»

Charles posa ses bras sur les rebords de son fauteuil tandis que son compagnon l'aidait en le poussant dans l'allée.

«Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela?» demanda t-il en jetant un oeil circonspect vers le sol : Son attention se fixa sur cette allée qui avait été dégagée d'une façon particulièrement grossière, contrairement au reste de la cour. _Au contraire, nous avons bien fait de venir, _songea t-il.

«Et bien, ce pouvoir a l'air puissant et maîtrisé..." répondit Hank en tournant la tête vers les murs finement décorés.

Charles désigna du doigt une parcelle de la cour située à quelques mètres de l'entrée, puis le fit longer le sol jusqu'à leur position.

«Puissant, certes. Maîtrisé, j'en doute. Je pense que quelques difficultés ont été rencontrées pour dégager l'entrée du château de toute cette glace.»

Hank observa les patineurs quelques instants.

«Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un membre de la famille royale?

«Visiblement.»

«C'est plutôt étonnant de voir comme les gens semblent s'accommoder d'être dirigés par un mutant... J'ai bien du mal à y croire...»

«Les légendes et les croyances peuvent beaucoup y faire, surtout dans un endroit assez reculé. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que nous puissions affirmer que les gens s'accommodent. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais la ville est particulièrement dépeuplé aux abords du château.»

Hank acquiesça. Charles avait vraiment un sens rigoureux de l'observation.

«En tout cas, cela est surprenant qu'un entretien nous soit accordé si...»

Hank baissa les yeux vers Charles, qui esquissa un sourire satisfait. En réalité, il n'avait du lui falloir que quelques secondes pour persuader les bonnes personnes de pouvoir rencontrer une personnalité de la famille royale.

«Rien de vraiment surprenant, tout compte fait.»

«Nous y sommes.»

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, les gardes les guidèrent très rapidement vers un couloir devant la porte de la salle d'audience, ne laissant entre-percevoir que brièvement ses longues tapisseries richement décorées. Au pied d'un escalier imposant, ce couloir était plus sobre, conférant à cette partie du château une allure plus officielle. Il n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps. Une porte adjacente s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante et au sourire communicatif. Une véritable énergie semblait émaner d'elle. Hank jeta un oeil interrogateur vers le professeur, qui hocha subrepticement la tête de droite à gauche : Il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

«Bonjour !» Lança la jeune femme d'une voix affable et joyeuse «Je m'appelle Anna, bienvenue à Arendelle!»

Elle se pencha vivement vers Hank et Charles qui se présentèrent brièvement. Elle leur serra maladroitement la main, avant de reculer aussitôt.

«Elsa... Enfin, la Reine... ne va pas tarder à arriver... Elle termine une réunion du conseil et elle sera toute à vous ! J'espère que les gardes ont été accueillant avec vous... _Elle se pencha à nouveau vers eux pour baisser la voix, faisant basculer ses longues nattes devant ses épaules, _Parfois ils sont un peu... brusques... Avec les inconnus. _Elle rehaussa la voix. _Enfin, nos visiteurs! D'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas du motif de votre visite pour être honnête...»

Le débit de parole d'Anna était impressionnant. Tout dans cette jeune femme respirait la bonté et la spontanéité. Charles lui adressa un sourire franc :

«Nous souhaitons rencontrer la Reine pour lui proposer une sorte d'accord...»

Anna prit un air mystérieux:

«Oh... Je vois... Le nouvel accord commercial...»

Charles s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'ils n'étaient pas commerçants quand des soldats en haut de l'escalier annoncèrent l'arrivée de la Reine.

«Voilà ma soeur!» S'exclama Anna.

«Sa soeur?» souffla Hank avec étonnement. Charles partagea sa surprise. Anna ne correspondait pas à l'image typique que l'on pouvait se faire d'une princesse.

«Elsa d'Arendelle!» Répéta un garde en levant un bras au niveau de son visage en signe de déférence.

Charles leva les yeux. En haut de la volée d'une vingtaine de marches en marbre blanc, se tenait une jeune femme qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître comme celle qu'il avait perçu grâce au Cerebro. Son apparition le laissa sans voix. Le gène mutant s'exprimait chez elle avec une étonnante visibilité : Ses longs cheveux opalins sommairement enlacés en une natte unique déferlaient avec grâce sur une de ses épaules. Son teint était pâle, mais ses joues aussi colorées que si elle venait de revenir dans un intérieur chauffé après un grand froid. Son port altier soulignait avec grâce les courbes de son cou tandis qu'elle balayait du regard le visage des visiteurs en contrebas. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Charles puis reporta son attention vers la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés, ce qui permis au jeune professeur de s'apercevoir qu'elle était accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Charles ne put s'empêcher de constater que c'était une femme magnifique. Sa robe, d'un bleu clair qui s'alliait à merveille avec celui de ses grands yeux, lui allait comme un gant. Les milliers de minuscules pierres qui la constituaient scintillaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle entamait la descente des escaliers, Charles sentit sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. La voix d'Anna le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

«Vous allez pouvoir vous installer dans la salle d'audience!»

«Merci Mademoiselle... Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux...»

Anna reçu le compliment avec satisfaction.

Elsa salua l'homme avec qui elle venait de descendre puis se tourna vers eux. A nouveau, ses grands yeux vinrent croiser ceux de Charles, qui nota une nouvelle expression du gène mutant particulièrement fascinante : Ses prunelles semblaient faites de glace. Loin de lui attribuer un aspect froid et désagréable, les nuances de bleu lui conféraient une sorte d'aura qui décuplait la moindre de ses expressions. Hank semblait lui aussi fasciné par l'apparition de la Reine. Anna intervint :

«Elsa, je te présente monsieur Charles Xavier et monsieur Hank McCoy, ce sont eux qui viennent te rencontrer pour affaires!»

Contrairement à sa soeur, Elsa révéla une voix modérée et discrète :

«Enchantée de vous rencontrer...» Fit-elle en saluant Hank d'un signe de tête puis Charles «Entrez, je vous en prie».

Charles fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'au bureau en bois massif qui régnait au centre de la pièce. Anna désigna une place pour Hank. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Elsa lui proposa de rester, notamment s'il s'agissait de questions commerciales et demanda à ses hôtes d'accepter la présence d'Anna. Anxieux, Hank échangea un bref regard avec Charles avant que ce dernier n'accepte. Ce n'était pas prévu dans l'entretien mais Charles estima qu'il aurait plus de chances d'attirer son attention s'il accédait à la requête d'Elsa.

En effet, malgré l'assurance que pouvait laisser paraître ses gestes, Charles nota que son regard bleu était empli de craintes et retournait fréquemment vers la silhouette de sa soeur. Tout en réserve et en contrôle, Elsa dénotait clairement avec elle, mais une relation très puissante semblait les unir. De plus, sa soeur devait forcément être au courant de sa mutation. Exiger l'absence d'Anna n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

«Et bien messieurs, j'écoute votre proposition avec attention.»

Charles croisa lentement ses doigts entre eux, réfléchissant a la meilleure façon d'amener le sujet. Hank changea deux fois de position, mal à l'aise. Le professeur se lança :

«Mesdames, pour dire vrai nous ne sommes pas là pour vendre ni acheter quoique ce soit...»

Anna haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

«Vous n'êtes pas commerçants?»

«Non. Je suis professeur d'une école spécialisée sur un autre continent que celui ci, et Hank, ici même est un ami.»

Les deux jeunes femmes, surprises, se regardèrent.

«Une école?» finit par répeter Anna.

«Oui, nous enseignons à des personnes qui possèdent un certain talent à s'en servir au mieux.»

Anna frappa dans ses mains, comme prise d'un éclair de compréhension :

«Des surdoués?»

Hank s'autorisa à prendre la parole, amusé par le comportement d'Anna.

«En quelque sorte.»

«Vous souhaitez visiter notre école? Découvrir des talents d'Arendelle?»

Hank hocha négativement de la tête. Anna fronça les sourcils:

«Oh... Et qu'est ce qui vous amène parmi nous aussi loin de chez vous? Non pas que nous n'aimons pas recevoir de visiteurs, cela va de soi, mais je me demande ce qui vous a poussé à parcourir un si long trajet... "

Charles mis quelques secondes pour réussir à croiser le regard d'Elsa. Lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, elle sentit une tension lui raidir les épaules. Son regard était vraiment insistant, la mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

«La véritable question serait plutôt, qui, madame.»

Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, il ajouta :

«Nous sommes venus pour vous, Majesté»

Elsa reteint son souffle. Anna se mordilla les lèvres, déconcertée. L'intensité avec laquelle Charles observait Elsa lui permit de comprendre rapidement de quoi il retournait. Elsa restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, pris doucement la parole :

«Vous parlez de mes pouvoirs?»

Charles hocha de la tête.

Elle resta bouche bée, frappée d'inertie. Ce fut Anna qui reprit le plus rapidement contenance:

«Comment avez-vous su pour ma soeur? Enfin je veux dire, tout le monde ici sait maintenant pour elle... Mais vous dites venir de loin...»

Charles s'accouda de biais sur l'imposante table, sans quitter un instant Elsa de vue.

«Je suis comme vous. Hank également.»

Elsa retrouva brusquement l'usage de la parole :

«Vous... Vous pouvez contrôler la glace?»

«Non. Mais nous possédons des pouvoirs également. Nos talents sont juste différents du votre. Je suis télépathe, et Hank possède la capacité de courir à une vitesse ahurissante.»

«Je me transforme en réalité.» Ajouta Hank en haussant les épaules

«Qu'est ce que Télépathe?»

Charles pointa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

_**Je peux communiquer par la force de l'esprit, et lire les pensées. **_

Elsa et Anna sursautèrent en même temps. La lueur de panique qui avait transcendé le visage d'Elsa laissa rapidement place à un comportement nouveau chez elle. Elle fixa Charles et Hank avec une intensité nouvelle, comme si elle venait de les rencontrer pour la première fois.

Tandis que sa soeur paraissait encore anxieuse d'avoir cherché d'où venait la voix qu'elles venaient d'entendre, une lueur différente brillait à présent dans les yeux d'Elsa. Celle d'une exaltante curiosité.

«Désolé pour cette démonstration un peu surprenante.» s'excusa Charles devant la mine stupéfaite d'Anna.

Cette dernière croisa les bras, soudain sceptique.

«Vous dites que vous savez lire les esprits. Qu'ai je à l'esprit alors monsieur Xavier?»

«Vous voulez vraiment que je lise votre esprit?» l'interrogea t-il en continuant de jeter par moment des regards vers Elsa qui le dévisageait maintenant avec interêt.

«Oui, prouvez-moi que ce n'était pas qu'un son diffusé par je-ne-sais-quel moyen..."

«Très bien...»

Anna attendit patiemment quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Charles ne baisse son bras.

Un sourire subtil vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Hank suspecta Charles de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à sélectionner quelles seront les informations qui étonneront le plus la princesse.

«Vous songez sérieusement à révéler quelque chose de très spécial à votre soeur d'ici les prochain jours. D'ailleurs, ce matin vous avez trébuché sur le tapis qui recouvre l'entrée de la salle de bal en allant vérifier quelque chose, et vous vous êtes foulée la cheville en essayant de vous rattraper, sans compter les verres brisés à l'occasion par Marta que vous avez attrapée par le col de sa tunique... »

Anna l'observa quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, puis Charles termina, en pensées :

_**Un mariage par exemple?**_

Après quelques secondes passées pour assimiler le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas prononcé à voix haute, elle s'exclama :

«C'est fantastique!»

Elle se tourna vers sa soeur :

«Elsa ! C'est vrai! Son pouvoir est aussi épatant que le tien ! _Puis devant le regard interrogateur de sa soeur:_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, je t'en parlerai très bientôt ! Mais ça alors ! Ca je n'en avait parlé à personne. Enfin, si à Kristoff bien entendu mais il n'est pas là depuis hier, alors il n'a pas pu vous croiser avant ! Oh qu'est ce que j'ai hâte que vous me montriez le votre, Hank ! Euh... Je peux vous appeler Hank, non?»

Elsa et Charles échangèrent rapidement un regard. Elsa avait comprit bien avant sa soeur que tout était vrai. Milles questions semblaient se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle attendit patiemment que Anna et Hank eurent fini de discuter pour reprendre la parole, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompu :

«Vous dites que vous conduisez une école pour des personnes... Comme nous...»

«Exact»

«Donc, plusieurs personnes dans le monde ont des pouvoirs tels que les nôtres... Et c'est... Je... C'est incroyable... Vraiment... Ce que je me demande c'est... Qu'ai je à voir avec vos élèves? Pourquoi être venus me trouver ici?»

Anna, encore euphorique par la révélation s'empressa d'ajouter :

«C'est vrai que c'est fantastique de découvrir que d'autres personnes sont comme Elsa... D'ailleurs j'espère que vous resterez un peu avec nous ! Mais... Elsa sait qu'elle peut contrôler la glace, et elle a réussi à maîtriser son pouvoir...»

L'expression qui se dessina sur le visage d'Elsa interpella Charles. Elle n'apparaissait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec les paroles de sa soeur, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'elle ne maîtrisait sûrement pas ses pouvoirs autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

«Parfois les pouvoirs sont imprévisibles.» Elsa leva aussitôt les yeux vers Charles «Ils s'adaptent à nos émotions, et il n'est pas toujours simple de défaire ce qui a été fait.»

«Oui mais Elsa n'a plus ce problème maintenant... N'est ce pas?»

Elsa ne répondit pas. Le silence qui s'ensuivit dura quelques secondes. Elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Charles sans que sa bouche n'entame le moindre mouvement.

_**Je peux vous aider à les maîtriser. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour la cour du château. Vous n'aurez plus à craindre d'utiliser vos pouvoirs...**_

Avant que Charles n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, Elsa s'était raidie, méfiante. Les tourments qui semblaient l'avoir quitté il y a quelques minutes à peine étaient revenus, altérant les traits de son visage. Pourquoi sous entendait-il qu'elle avait peur? Elle avait réussi à retirer la malédiction, elle était devenue Reine. Tout le monde comptait sur elle. Sa soeur croyait en elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'aide?

«Je suis navrée, mais ma soeur a raison. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide pour les contrôler.»

Charles leva lentement un doigt vers le plafond.

«En êtes-vous certaine?»

Elsa leva la tête en même temps que sa soeur. Une multitude de flocons de neige flottaient en l'air et tombaient doucement vers le bureau. Agacée, Elsa fit un geste de la main pour les chasser en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa soeur. Il disparurent dans les airs. _J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cour du chateau... _Le souvenir de son angoisse en voyant que la glace ne lui répondait plus lorsqu'elle avait voulu retirer l'immense patinoire qu'elle avait crée dans la cour lui revint. Sa soeur blessée à cause d'elle également. Le sentiment de frayeur qui la hantait parfois la nuit lorsque la glace émanait de ses mains sans qu'elle ne le souhaite effleura son esprit. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que Charles était en train d'examiner la moindre de ses expressions, un profond sentiment d'agacement la traversa, contrariée par le fait qu'il ai pu percevoir son hésitation. Cet agacement fut d'autant amplifié par l'idée que sa soeur, qui l'observait elle aussi, ai pu ressentir sa peur.

«Mon pouvoir est dangereux, c'est vrai. J'ai plongé la totalité de mon pays dans la nuit et le froid en tentant de fuir mes responsabilités, prise de panique. Et alors? J'ai réussis à lever le sort ! Je n'ai plus peur... Grâce à ma soeur, j'ai réussi..."

«Mais prenons l'hypothèse que votre soeur doive s'absenter quelques temps, partir...»

«Je ne compte pas partir...» commenta Anna, inquiétée par la tension qui émanait de sa soeur.

Charles insista :

«Mais admettons ceci. Seriez vous capable de refaire cela?»

Elsa se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise derrière elle.

«Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide, ni celle de quiconque d'ailleurs !»

«Elsa !» s'exclama Anna, choquée par le ton amer employé par sa soeur.

Un nouveau silence vint alourdir l'air ambiant durant quelques secondes. Quelques flocons refirent leur apparition, tandis que les vitres commençaient à craqueler et se recouvrir de givre. Hank qui observait le phénomène d'un air ébahi, resserra le col de son manteau.

Charles leva une main apaisante vers Anna.

«Ce n'est rien. J'ai été maladroit. _Il se tourna vers Elsa, qui semblait en proie à un profond désarroi. _Je suis désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. Veuillez m'excuser...»

L'espace d'une seconde, toute la confiance et l'aplomb de la Reine se fissurèrent pour laisser place à une jeune femme vulnérable. Les craintes que Charles avait cru percevoir derrière son masque d'assurance avaient repris toute leur place : Le véritable visage d'Elsa apparaissait enfin. Cela dura très peu de temps mais suffit à Charles pour confirmer son hypothèse : Elsa était dépassée par son pouvoir. Rapidement, son assurance revint au galop. La teinte de ses grands yeux vira soudain vers un bleu si pur que de la glace semblait menacer d'en jaillir.

Un flocon vint délicatement se poser entre elle et lui. Elsa, si elle l'avait vu, fit mine de ne pas en tenir rigueur. Elle se réinstalla sur son fauteuil.

Elle paru regretter le ton dur qu'elle avait employé car elle reprit d'une voix plus douce :

"Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre aide. Je vous remercie de votre visite. Vous pouvez partir dès que bon vous semble"

Anna se pencha vers Elsa pour la résonner, désemparée. Charles concentra ses efforts sur Hank, qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

"**La Reine**_** semble furieuse, que lui avez vous dit?"**_

"_**Je lui ai volontairement parlé de l'allée qui semblait avoir été dégelée avec difficulté. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait plus à craindre ses pouvoirs..."**_

"_**Et bien il faut croire que nous avons contrarié sa susceptibilité... Je sens que nous allons devoir effectuer le trajet inverse dès ce soir..."**_

"_**Non je ne pense pas. Elle est paniquée à l'idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements. Elle est perdue face à notre révélation. Elle se sent impuissante à protéger son pays."**_

"_**Vous devriez arrêter de lire les pensées des gens que vous venez à peine de rencontrer... Surtout celles des personnes qui sont impulsives et dirigeantes de surcroit..."**_

"_**Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire les siennes. Maintenant, je sais reconnaitre le desespoir dans le regard de ceux qui le combattent."**_

Hank se laissa basculer en arrière sur son fauteuil. Le professeur avait raison. La réaction d'Elsa n'était qu'un simple mouvement de défense. Malgré tout, les chances de pouvoir l'aider lui apparaissaient bien minces désormais.

Elsa stoppa la conversation chuchotée avec sa soeur d'un geste las, lui indiquant qu'elles la reprendraient suite au départ des invités. Anna, qui était resté souriante tout au long de l'entretien, semblait affectée par la tournure des évènements. Elsa se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement pour les laisser passer.

Arrivé à son niveau, Charles stoppa son fauteuil :

"Majesté, pourrions nous beneficier de votre hospitalité pour la nuit? Le chemin a été long jusqu'Arendelle..."

Elsa, aux prises entre ses doutes et le regret d'avoir congédié si brusquement des invités, hocha la tête, presque avec soulagement :

Elsa "Bien sur. Je m'occupe de cela tout de suite."

"Je vous remercie."

Elle posa ses yeux sur Charles une dernière fois, sembla hésiter, puis leur tourna le dos après une légère réverence polie. Ses pas claquèrent vivement sur le marbre et elle disparut dans un couloir adjacent. Anna les rejoignit.

"Je suis désolée, je ne comprend pas sa réaction. J'ai l'impression de revoir ma soeur d'il y a quelques mois..."

Hank lui offrit un sourire plein de sollicitude :

"Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons l'habitude d'essuyer quelques rejets de temps à autre..."

La remarque d'Anna interpella Charles:

"Qu'entendez-vous par votre "soeur d'il y a quelques mois"?"

"Oh, et bien, c'est assez compliqué en fait... C'est une longue histoire..."

"Nous avons tout notre temps jusque demain, et je serai ravi de l'entendre Mademoiselle..."

Anna passa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis finit par acquiescer.

"Très bien, je vous accompagne dans vos chambres et je vous raconte notre histoire. En échange, vous me raconterez quelques unes des votres, et j'aimerai vraiment voir le don de Hank ! _Elle s'élança dans le couloir, suivie de Hank et Charles _C'est tellement exitant de rencontrer des personnes comme Elsa ! Bon, si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais... Mais vous êtes nos visiteurs les plus surprenants de toute l'histoire d'Arendelle. Père et Mère auraient été ravis de faire votre connaissance... Sans compter Kristoff, j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit rentré avant votre départ que je puisse vous présenter !"

Hank ne put s'empecher de sourire. Une histoire racontée par Anna devait être un moment mémorable. Charles souriait également, mais pas pour la même raison. Hank connaissait ce sourire. Le professeur avait une idée.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le deuxième est bientôt terminé.

A bientôt !


End file.
